The Legend of Zelda Hyrulian destiny
by JoshRand1982
Summary: Link faces his toughest challenge ever


The legend of Zelda and all of its affiliates do not belong to me but to Shigaru Myamoto.

This is one of my first story's so please read and review what you think about it. I will accept any and all reviews you might send. This is a side story of my previous story

Search and Rescue. But it isn't the main one so keep looking. The characters of Kell Hanbon, and Valin Crosaro, belong to me.

The Legend of Zelda

Hyrulian destiny

By

Josh Rand

It has been 6 years since Link had to save Hyrule from the Vugarans and Link and Zelda were now 18. Link tried to get the wrinkles out of his new tunic but couldn't because he was moving around so much. Saria watched him and laughed. Stand still Link and let me get it she said. Link gave her a withering look but let her do it. Sheesh Link you need to calm down besides this will only happen once and it must be perfect. Link sighed and tried to stretch his arms but the tunic would not allow that. I know that Saria but it isn't everyday that a person gets knighted by the king and takes his place among the hyrulian knights. Saria smiled again. I know Link but you are not expected to be there for another 2 hours and besides you need to look your best for this. Saria took a step back and admired Link. Good everything is in place so don't go ruining it. Link smiled and then the two headed out the door. When Link walked into the courtyard where he and princess Zelda had met that first day when Link was just starting his journey. He looked around and spotted the princess looking into the window and watching the proceedings inside. Hello your highness your looking good today. Zelda turned to him with a big smile. Link you look fantastic. I will take your word for it princess Link replied. A messenger hurried up. Excuse me Link but Rauru wants to speak to you. Link gave him a quizzical look. Why does Rauru want to speak to me? I don't know but he wants you to meet him in the throne room right away. Does this concern me as well? Princess Zelda asked. Uh I am not sure but I don't think so. Link and Zelda traded glances. Thank you we shall handle it. Of course said the messenger and then he hurried away. Link and Zelda hurried to the throne room where they saw Rauru, Saria, Durania, Ruto, Naboroo, and Impa. Rauru was holding something. When Link walked up he immediately recognized it. Is that the master sword? he asked. Rauru smiled yes link and it is now time for you to reclaim it and return to your destiny. Link carefully removed the sacred blade from Rauru's hands. Whoa he said reverently. Zelda smiled at his remark. Go ahead Link strap it on said Saria. Link smiled and when he did strap it on it felt like it belonged on his back. When the king walked in and saw that Link was carrying the master sword he smiled. Congratulations link this has been a long time in coming. Link turned and looked at the king. Yes your highness he said with a smile. When Kelp and Valin walked in they took one look and promptly dropped to the floor. We are not worthy. We are not worthy. The two chanted much to the amusement of everyone there. Get up you clowns. Said Link laughing. Kelp and Valin were some of the jokers in the Hyrulian army. When the two stood up they were grinning like mad. Link grinned back at the two. I suppose you're here for the ceremony said the King with a smile. The two miscreants bowed to the king. Yes your majesty we are. And with that the two seated themselves up near the front row in the rows designated for the soldiers. Soon the deluge started and the peoples of hyrule started to enter the massive chamber. Link smiled as he saw Fado leading the Kokiri. Fado spotted him and waved to him. The kokiri would be in front so that they could see what was going on and not be blocked by the bigger hyrulians. As time went on the room started to fill up to its max. Link handed the king his sword so that he could be knighted with it. It was a Hylian custom to be knighted with ones own sword. Link you should go take your place as should all of us. Said the king. Link smiled and did as he was commanded. Soon the ceremony began and Link walked down the aisle ramrod straight and not a stretch of cloth was out of place. When Link got to the Dais where the King, the sages, and princess Zelda stood he stopped and kneeled in front of the king. The king took the master sword and began the knighting process. Link I King Yohan Hyrule do dub thee knight of the Triforce and of Hyrule. The king tapped Link on both shoulders with the master sword and then replaced it in its scabbard. Rise sir Link and join the ranks of the royal Hyrulian knights. Amid the cheering Link stood up and turned to face the peoples of Hyrule as its newest knight. Saria was clapping the hardest of everyone present. Link turned back to the king and took the master sword from his hands. Where ever you go link and what every you do go boldly said the king with a smile. Link returned the smile Yes sir your Highness. Later at the banquet in Link's honor Princess Zelda cornered link. So Link what do you plan to do now that you are now and official Knight. Link smiled. Well what every my king or the sages want I guess. Any and all of them said Zelda with a sly smile on her face. Link knew her game but decided to play along. Yes ma'am he replied. Link I am so proud of you said Saria as she and Durania walked up. Yes little brother we are very proud of you. Link blushed. Aw come on guys I am still the same person just with another title to my name. Uh huh and what would your title be little brother? Remarked Durania with a smile. Link looked thoughtful well I think it goes Link Hero of Time Knight of the royal family of Hyrule. Great dodongo buster and finally champion of hyrulians everywhere. Zelda, Saria, and Durania all promptly saluted and laughed. Link looked at them with a groan. I am not going to forget this for a while am I? he asked. Nope said Saria. Come let us go and eat up all of the food the cooks baked in your honor Link. Link smiled at his friends. Okay lets go. And so they did. When Link went to bed that night he reflected on the events of the past day. From getting the master sword to being knighted by the king. Link yawned and fell asleep tomorrow was another day.


End file.
